Radar's and Friends' 1997
Radar's and Friends' 1997 is a direct sequel to Marcano Incorporated: Power Up. It is a FNaF fan-game, developed by Cosmos Mia Schmidt/Bonnie Jones. The game takes place in a pizzeria named "Radar's and Friends'", where a nightguard by the name of Amy Forelli, takes the night-shift. During that time, the manager by the name of Bonnie Jones (based on the game developer) calls Amy and gives her instructions on how to survive her first week in Radar's and Friends'. During that time as well, Radar and his friends become active and attempt to kill Amy. If Amy gets caught, she will be stuffed in a springlock suit, supposedly Spring-Bonnie. If she survives her week, she walks away. Story of the game: Radar's and Friends' is looking for a night guard who would stay at the location from 12 am to 6 am. Due of the recent events what occurred, the location is in dire need of a security guard. Only one person is willing to do so... Amy Forelli. While the story is just bare-bones, it is slowly revealed that the previous nightguard damaged the characters and committed suicide in the building. Therefore, the animatronics are needed to be looked after, before a lot of undesirable things happen. Mechanisms: CAMERAS - The player can view the cameras and keep an eye on the characters. There is one exterior camera, supposedly the entrance camera or the back entrance. MASK - The player can wear the Springlocked Fredbear mask. While the mask is springlocked, it's the only defence against Radar V2 and Mia. FLASHLIGHT - The flashlight is used to view the hallways. JAMMER - The player can use the Jammer Device, what is built into the camera panel, whenever they like. The Jammer Device only works on Radar V1 and old Fredbear. MAINTENANCE PANEL - The player can reboot the camera system and ventilation system. If the ventilation system goes offline, the player has a very short period of time left to reboot it, otherwise they get jumpscared. If the cameras go offline, they'll be "deactivated" until the camera system is rebooted. ANIMATRONICS: Radar V2 - The Main Attraction. He starts on the stage with Mia. He is a yellow-green bunny, with a tie, a tophat and whiskers. He can be fend off with a Fredbear Mask. Mia - The Main Attraction. She starts on the stage with Radar. She is a yellow-blue bunny, with a purple shirt, bowtie, tophat and eyelashes. She can be fend off with a Fredbear Mask. Stella - The Main Attraction. Her initial starting position was on CAM04 but she's off camera. She's a white-green bunny. She can be fend off by flashing the light at her. Radar V1/Ascension - Older version of Radar the Bunny. Salvaged from Marcano Incorporated Storage Facility. He starts off in the Parts/Service room and slowly makes his way to the office. He can be fend off with a Jammer Device. Fredbear - Withered version of Fredbear. Salvaged from Fredbear's Family Diner. He starts off in the Parts/Service room and slowly makes his way to the office. He can be fend off with a Jammer Device. TRIVIA: *It's revealed that Radar's and Friends' is the 3rd building with the same name. First being Radar's and Friends' Generations and the second being Radar's and Friends' Diner. * Amy Forelli is the 11th security guard in Sunshine Entertainment. The first security guard was Antonio Boccino, from 1932-1949. *The first Sunshine Entertainment location with animatronics is Radar's Family Diner, opened in 1968 and closed in 1971. * In the story line, William Afton used to work in Sunshine Entertainment, supposedly before Fredbear's was even opened (1982-1989). He was absent during 1983 but after '83 to '89, he was present again. This could mean that William gave Fredbear and Springbonnie to Sunshine Entertainment in '89. * All of the locations are owned by the Sunshine Entertainment (who used to be an Italian Mafia). This is confirmed by the game developer, who stated that "the animatronics were built by the Sicilian/Italian Mafia in 1964. In 1978, they took a new name: "Sunshine Entertainment"." Category:Games